Huddy Songs
by quietandmellow
Summary: The development of a Huddy relationship through the use of songs. The chapters will go be connected to each other. New songs: Tell Her Tonight and Will You Love Me Tomorrow? Please Review.
1. I'd Love You To Want Me

**I'd Love You To Want Me**

_When I saw you standing there_

House sat in his office and looked up and saw Cuddy talking to Wilson in the hallway.

_I about fell off my chair_

He turned all of his focus off of General Hospital and onto her. He watched her body as it swayed towards his office. He then saw her open the door to his office.

_When you moved your __mouth__ to speak_

"Did you sign my name to this?" Cuddy asked him.

_I felt the blood go to my feet_

House continued to stare at her as she yelled at him.

Now it took time for me to know

She gets hotter everyday, House thought to himself._  
What you tried so not to show_

He had always thought Cuddy felt the same way because she would get somewhat flustered every time she would yell at him.

_Something in my soul just cried_

"Stop smiling when I am yelling at you!" Cuddy said to him

_I see the want in your blue eyes_

Man he is gorgeous when he smiles, Cuddy thought to herself. House could read what she was thinking._love you__ to want me_

Baby, I'd

House wished instead of yelling at him, she was kissing him.

_The way that I want you_

He wondered if she wanted to be doing the same thing

_The way that it should be_

They would be so perfect together, he thought to himself.

_Baby__, you'd love me to want you_

He knew that deep down she did want it.

_The way that I want to_

She wanted the same thing that he did.

_If you'd only let it be_

If only Cuddy would take a chance on him.

You told yourself years ago

Cuddy had been so strong-willed for so many years.

_You'd never let your feelings show_

She knew that dating him would be a nightmare for her career.

_The obligation that you made_

She had to focus solely on her career or otherwise she would not have made it this far.

_For the title that they gave_

Unfortunately, becoming the Dean of Medicine made it that much harder for them to be together.

"I would love you to do your job without breaking rules House," Cuddy finished saying to him.

"I would love to want to have sex with me too, but life doesn't always work out the way you want," House answered her.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and left his office.

House watched her swaying hips walk down the hall towards the elevator.

---------------

A/N: Everything is italics is song lyrics. Please rewiew.

Song: I'd Love You To Want Me

Artist: Lobo

Writer: Roland Kent LaVoie

Album: Of A Simple Man

Year: 1972

Label: Big Tree


	2. I'll Meet You Halfway

**I'll Meet You Halfway**

_Will there come a day_

Cuddy was sitting in her office listening to House talking about why he needed to do a brain sample on a 15 year old which what seemed like the millionth time.

_When you and I can say_

She wished they could talk about something other than business.

_We can finally see each other?_

She wondered if she wasn't House boss and his so-called enemy, if he would go out with her.

_Will there come a time_

If he keeps doing crazy stunts like this, the time when she is no longer his boss might come sooner than later.

_When we can find the time_

Of course, she wondered if he would still talk to her if he was ever fired.

_To reach out for one another?_

She knew he probably would because just because he was fired, he still liked to mess with her personal life. I guess maybe that was his was of reaching out to her, she hoped.

We've been travelin' in circles such a long,  
long time tryin' to say hello, hello!

I guess this was the game that he wanted to play with her. She knew they were both very stubborn people.

_And if we can just let it ride, but you're someone that I'd  
like to get to know._

She wondered how House was outside of work. She wondered how much he had shown to someone like Stacy. Maybe he wasn't stubborn. Maybe he was just as scared as her about starting a relationship.

I'll meet you halfway

The only way they would ever date is if they both admit what was going on between them.

_That's better than no way_

If they both didn't give it some effort, it may never happen for the two of them.

_There must be some way to get it together_

She would just have to figure out a way to try to get him to talk. She knew she didn't just want to tell him her feelings, because what if she is wrong about how he really feels. He would make fun of her to the whole hospital.

_And if there's some way, I know some day, we just might work it out forever._

If there was a way, she would figure out what it is.

"Can't we meet halfway on this?" House said to Cuddy breaking her out of her talk with herself.

"I am the boss House. I do not have to meet you halfway on anything," Cuddy responded to him.

"You love throwing that boss card in my face, don't you?"

"That's why I put my name on the door. I wanted to brag."

--------------

All words in italics are song lyrics. Please rewiew.

Song: I'll Meet You Halfway

Artist: The Partridge Family

Writer: Wes Farrell, Gerry Goffin

Album: Up To Date

Year: 1971

Label: Razor & Tie


	3. She's Just My Style

Song: She's Just My Style

Artist: Gary Lewis And The Playboys

Writer: Tommy Garrett, Gary Lewis, Leon Russell

Album: She's Just My Style

Year: 1966

Label: Liberty

Words in italics are lyrics to the song.

**She's Just My Style**

_Every time I see her she don't even look my way_

House was standing in the clinic hallway and saw Cuddy walk by. She acted like he wasn't even there. Little did he know that she was purposely not looking at him because she did not want to see how great he looked that morning.

_Maybe she will notice me, but then what would I say?_

House thought is was probably best she not speak to him. He knew he always ended up saying something that pissed her off.

_I would say what's on my mind_

If he said what he was thinking, she would probably slap him because he was thinking about all the dirty things he could do to her.

_But the words are hard to find_

To him, it seemed like every time he wanted to say something like she was beautiful, it turned out he would end up saying something about her breasts.

_But I'm gonna try to tell her anyway._

Of course, he would comment on her breasts anyone. He could tell that she actually was flattered when he noticed her.

_Don't you know that she's just my style_

She was the kind of girl that he really liked. She was kind of girly, but she could hang with the boys.

Everything about her drives me wild

Everything about her made him go crazy. She was smart and had a great body.

_Don't you know that she's fine, so fine._

He really liked the body part more than the brains, but her intelligence was a plus. He knew that he would eventually get bored of a girl that couldn't have a conversation with him. One of the things that had attracted him to Stacy was that she was a lawyer. Her being lawyer also helped when he got into his many problems at the hospital.

Other guys who meet her may not think she's much to see

House had never understood why Cuddy hadn't been claimed yet by another guy. He guessed that a lot of guys had trouble dating a woman of authority.

_I can't begin to tell you what she always does to me  
_  
House liked a woman who wasn't afraid to tell him what she wanted. Her authority was a massive turn-on for him.

_Maybe it's the clothes she wears_

So was the way she wore he skirts and tops. He wondered if she wore them to get him attention. If she did, she succeeded.

_Or the way she combs her hair_

House also loved her hair. He wished he could walk up behind her and take her scent in by smelling her hair.

_Oh, that makes me want to tell her that I care._

Sometimes when she would get really close to him, he could smell her. That smell just wanted to make him yell out his feelings for her.

"House!" Cuddy yelled to get his attention.

"Yes, my big chested boss?" House asked. There was that breast comment he knew he would make.

"You can't just stand there daydreaming and the clinic patients will magically get better. Exam room 1," Cuddy said as she shoved a folder into his chest.

"Cripple abuse," House said to her as she walked away. Man that was hot_,_ House thought to himself.


	4. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

Song: Can't Take My Eyes Off You

Artist: Frankie Valli

Writer: Bob Crewe, Bob Gauido

Album: Frankie Valli: Solo

Year: 1967

Label: Philips

Words in italics are lyrics to the song.

**Can't Take My Eyes Off You**

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

Cuddy was sitting in her office when she saw Wilson and House talking outside her door. Cuddy watched them. She wondered what they were laughing about.

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_Oh, I want to hold you so much_

Cuddy kept watching them. She wished that she and House could be that close. She wished that they could be watching TV on her couch with her lying in her arms.

_At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive_

She could imagine herself looking up and him and being happy just to be lying in his arms.

_You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off of you_

This thought made Cuddy smile as she watched them.

_Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothin' else to compare_

Cuddy quickly looked down when House glanced up at her. She didn't want him to see her staring at him. She looked up again and saw that he was once again focused on Wilson.

_The thought of you leaves me weak_

Cuddy felt the tug in her heart as she watched him._There are no words left to speak_

Cuddy wished she could just go talk to him and tell him how she feels. She knew that most definitely would scare him away.

_But if you feel like I feel_

_Oh, let me know that it's real_

Cuddy knew that House would probably have to make the first move. She also knew that he may never do that if he was afraid of getting hurt._You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

Cuddy got up and walked to her door. She didn't look away this time when House looked up at her.

_I love you baby__  
_  
Oh how Cuddy wished she could say that to him right then and there.

_And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm a lonely night_

She didn't want to have to go home to her lonely house again without him.

_I love you baby_

_Trust in me when I say  
Oh, pretty baby  
Don't bring me down, I pray_

Cuddy hoped when she finally got the nerve to talk to him, he wouldn't reject her.

_Oh, pretty baby  
Now that I found you, stay_

She hoped that if they ever did get together, he would always stay. The only thing worse then never having him would be to have him and then lose him.

_And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you_

House would just have to let her into his life.

"Stop forcing me to stand here and talk to you Wilson instead of doing my clinic duty," House said when Cuddy exited her office.

"I am sure that Wilson is the problem," Cuddy said.

"You let him get away with murder," House said. "He has you wrapped around his finger."

"Yes, because I never let you get away with anything," Cuddy said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the clinic. She could feel the sexually electricity in the touch.


	5. Starlight

Song: Starlight

Artist: Muse

Writer: Matthew Bellamy

Album: Black Holes And Revelations

Year: 2006

Label: WEA

Words in italics are lyrics to the song.

**Starlight**

_Far away_

As Cuddy pulled him towards the clinic, House wondered how someone who was so close could be so far away.

__

The ship is taking me far away

Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die

He knew that his leg was mostly to blame. It made him push the people that cared about him away.

_Starlight_

Cuddy was always the star that would guide him, though.

_I will be chasing the starlight  
Until the end of my life_

He would always want Cuddy in his life.

_I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

House wanted to be near her, even if he never got the chance to actually be near her.

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms_

House always knew that Cuddy would be a perfect fit in his arms at night. He could just imagine the smell of the top of her head as he held on to her._My life  
You electrify my life_

Cuddy always made him feel so alive. She made things so exciting.

_Let's conspire to ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive_

House wished he could ignite that passion that burned between the two of them.

_But I'll never let you go_

He would make sure that he hung on to her. He wouldn't treat her the way he treated Stacy.

_If you promised not to fade away  
Never fade away__  
_  
Oh course he knew that even if he did get Cuddy, she could leave him at anytime if her love faded away.

_Our hopes and expectations_

She would have high hopes and expectations of him, hoping that he would change for her.

_Black holes and revelations_

Unfortunately for House, he knew she would finally have a revelation that he would never change.

"Couldn't you for once do your clinic duty without me having to beg you?" Cuddy asked him as she shoved a file in his chest.

"But then we couldn't have this encounter filled with sexual tension," House said.

"I think you are confusing sexual tension with your sexual frustration," Cuddy said. "It must be hard knowing that you can never have this." Cuddy walked away from him.

"In due time Cuddy!" House yelled to her causing her to smile. House knew that he would never let her go.


	6. Dream Baby How Long Must I Dream

Song: Dream Baby (How Long Must I Dream)

Artist: Roy Orbison

Writer: Cindy Walker

Album: Greatest Hits

Year: 1967

Label: Monument

**Dream Baby (How Long Must I Dream)**

_Sweet dream baby_

That night, Cuddy was lying in bed not able to sleep. She wished she had not said to House she was something he would never have. She knew that in reality he could have her if he really wanted her.

_How long must I dream?_

She knew that the dream of being with House may never happen. The only way it may happen is in her dreams.

_Dream baby  
Got me dreamin' sweet dreams  
The whole day through_

Cuddy would find herself daydreaming about him during the day. She would think about what dating House would be like.

_Dream baby  
Got me dreamin' sweet dreams  
Nighttime too_

At night, Cuddy would have dreams about how she wished a relationship with House would go.

_I love you  
And I'm dreaming of you  
But that won't do_

Her dreams made her frustrated. She wanted more than just make believe.

__

Dream baby, make me stop my dreamin

You can make my dreams come true

She knew that only having a relationship with House would make the dreams stop. She learned that dating other men did not make it go away.

Cuddy got up and watched some TV.

At the same time, House was up watching his TV.

They each wondered what the other one was doing.

They each wondered if the other one was dreaming of them.


	7. I'm Gonna Make You Mine

Song: I'm Gonna Make You Mine

Artist: Lou Christie

Writer: Tony Romeo

Album: I'm Gonna Make You Mine

Year: 1969

Label: Buddah

Words in italics are lyrics to the song.

**I'm Gonna Make You Mine**

_I'll try every trick in the book_

House decided that he needed to make Cuddy his. He would do anything to get her.

_With every step that you take, everywhere that you look  
Just look and you'll find  
I'll try to get to your soul, I'll try to get to your mind_

House knew that he would probably have to open up to her. He would have to open up so that she would open up and tell him more about her.

_I'm gonna make you mine_

Maybe then, Cuddy would be his. She could be the one that he went home too.

_I know I'll never give up, I'm at the end of my rope_

House had waited so long for Cuddy to try something, but she never did. He never gave up on her, though.

_From the morning till suppertime, you'll find  
I'll be waiting in line, I'll be waiting in line_

He had seen her go out on so many dates. He tried to ruin as many as he could and he was always relieved when he found out that Cuddy and the new guy would no longer be seeing each other.

_I'll be a hard-lovin', pushin' kind of individual_

House knew that he had to be more forceful now if he wanted her. He couldn't stand just flirty with her and getting no results.

_Knockin' night and day at your door_

House would have to be persistence to make her give him a chance. He would not let her use the excuse that she is his boss.

_You'll have to turn me away like an indestructible force_

Cuddy would have to do a lot to get rid of him. If she didn't want to go out with him, that was fine. He wanted it to be because she didn't like him, not because of her doubts.

House knew that he had to come up with a plan.

He knew that he had to make a perfect plan or otherwise he may lose Cuddy forever.

He had to keep his goal in mind.

The goal was to make Cuddy's his.

**Please leave a quick review.**


	8. Love

Song: Love

Artist: John Lennon

Writer: John Lennon

Album: John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band

Year: 1970

Label: Capitol

Words in italics are lyrics to the song.

**Love**

_Love is real_

Cuddy sat in her office thinking about why House had been a lot nicer to her the last few days. She loved that he had been nicer, but she thought that it was a little weird.

_Real is love_

She wondered if he wanted something. She hoped that he was being nicer to her because he liked her.

_Love is feeling_

Cuddy's heart had been beating a lot faster whenever he was around. He would gently brush his arm against her.

_Feeling love_

Cuddy would have to catch her breath and hope that he did not notice. She knew that he did, though, because House never missed anything.

_Love is wanting to be loved_

Cuddy knew that House was rubbing against her on purpose. She guessed even he needed human contact.

_Love is touch_

Cuddy craved that electrical touch of his when he would nonchalantly brush a stray hair of her shoulder.

_Touch is love_

House could be so gentle sometimes.

_Love is reaching_

Cuddy could feel that House was reaching out to her, but she was afraid to make a move because what if he wasn't?

_Reaching love_

Of course, what if he was reaching out? What could come for them if they tried something together?

_Love is asking to be loved_

Cuddy wished that House would just ask her out on a date.

_Love is you  
You and me_

Cuddy pictured them sitting at the movies with House's arm around her neck and his hand gently stroking her arm.

_Love is knowing  
we can be_

Cuddy had always wished she could be with a guy that she could just be herself. She knew she could be herself with House and he could be himself, even the annoying part of him.

_Love is free_

They could do anything they wanted to together.

_Free is love_

All because they chose to be together.

_Love is living_

They could live together and spend their time together.

_Living love_

They could live for each other.

_Love is needed to be loved_

Everybody needs to be loved and Cuddy wished House was the one that loved her.

Cuddy smiled at the thought of her and House living together.

She knew there would be plenty of fighters, but she also hoped that there would be a lot more.

She hoped that House continued to be nice to her.

Maybe that would give her the confidence to tell him how she felt.


	9. Tell Her Tonight

Song: Tell Her Tonight

Artist: Franz Ferdinand

Writer: Alex Kapranos, Nick McCarthy

Album: Franz Ferdinand

Year: 2004

Label: Domino

Words in italics are lyrics to the song.

**Tell Her Tonight**

_I only watched her walk, but she saw it_

House had been nicer to Cuddy for more than a week. He knew that she had noticed.

_I only heard her talk, but she saw it_

Whenever they would have conversations together, House would listen intently.

_I only touched her lips but she saw it_

One day at lunch, House brushed off an imaginary crumb from her lips. He then just gave her a big smile and walked off, wanting to leave her a little confused.

_I only kissed her lips, but she saw it_

He would imagine kissing her lips sometimes when she was talking to him. House knew that Cuddy knew what he was thinking.

_Gonna have to tell her tonight_

After seeing Cuddy today, House knew that he had to go to talk to her. He went into his bedroom and put on a dress shirt.

_She only flicked her eyes, but I saw it_

House knew that Cuddy had been flirting with him that day. She kept giving him a wicked smile every time she walked back her office, which she did more than usual.

_She only swung her hair, but I saw it_

When they spoke to each other, House noticed she kept swinging her hair and revealing her sexy neck to him.

_She only shook her hips, but I saw it_

When she walked away from him, House would groan at what her hips did to him.

_She only licked her lips, but I saw it_

The way she slowly licked her lips when they spoke kept coming back into his memory. He had to go talk to her.

_I'll have to tell her, tell her tonight, yeah_

House knew he couldn't let himself flake out. He kept remembering what had happened that day.

_I only held her hand, but she saw it_

Cuddy had banged her hand in her desk drawer and House took an extra long amount of time to look it over.

_I only watched her walk, but she saw it_

When House would watch her walking, Cuddy would turn around and smile at him, like she was telling him what he could have.

_I only touched her neck but she saw it_

House had jokingly touched her neck to search for the hickies that he said the donors must have given her when he found out that the hospital had received new donations. He only did it so that he could touch her.

House thought about putting on a tie, but he thought what was the point since he hoped to be undressed later.

He also thought about shaving, but Cuddy had never complained about his scruff and he that maybe that meant she liked it.

House took a deep breath and exited his apartment.

He couldn't believe that he was going to tell her tonight.

**Please review if you like this story.**


	10. Will You Love Me Tomorrow?

Song: Will You Love Me Tomorrow?

Artist: The Shirelles

Writer: Gerry Goffin, Carole King

Album: Tonight's The Night

Year: 1961

Label: Scepter

Words in italics are lyrics to the song.

**Will You Love Me Tomorrow?**

_Tonight you're mine completely_

Cuddy stood at her doorway a little shocked by what House was saying to her. "I guess what I am trying to tell you is that I like you. I thought maybe you would like to go out sometime," House said to her.

_You give you love so sweetly_

Cuddy had never heard House be so open.

_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes_

She could see the tenderness in his eyes. She just wanted to give herself to him right there.

_But will you love me tomorrow?_

The fear crept into her though. What if this was some sort of game for House and he would throw her away when he was done.

_Is this a lasting treasure?_

Cuddy wanted this to be a real relationship with House, but she didn't know if that was even possible with him.

_Or just a moment's pleasure?_

House could easily just be using her for sex.

_Can I believe the magic of your sighs?_

She wanted to believe the words that were coming out of House's mouth.

_Tonight with words unspoken_

All House told her was that he liked her, not that he wanted a committed relationship.

_You say that I'm the only one_

He told her that she had been on his mind for awhile and kept thinking about her.

_But will my heart be broken  
When the night meets the morning sun?_

Cuddy didn't want to start something with House just to wake up one day and he be gone.

_I'd like to know that your love  
Is love I can be sure of_

Cuddy had to get him to tell her more.

_So tell me now, and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow?_

"I want a real relationship House. If you are telling me that you want to try to have a committed relationship, I will agree to go out with you," Cuddy said.

"That is what I want," House said looking nervously down at the floor.

"Then you can pick me up tomorrow at 7:00," Cuddy said with a smile.

House leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**Please Review**


	11. I Love You

Song: I Love You

Artist: The Zombies

Writer: Chris White

Album: Early Days

Year: 1969

Label: London

Words in italics are lyrics to the song.

**I Love You**

_I should tell you, I love you, I do_

House and Cuddy were at the movies and House was paying more attention to her than to the movie. They had barely said a couple of sentences since he picked her up. House had no idea how they were going to make it through dinner after the movie. House kept looking at her. He knew that he should tell her how he feels.

_My words should explain, but the words won't come_

He knew that he should explain to her exactly how he feels. He wanted to tell her everything when he picked her up, but the words fell right out of his mouth.

_I shouldn't hide my love deep inside_

_My words should explain, but the words won't come_

House was so used to hiding everything inside of him. He was afraid to open up to Cuddy because he did not know if she felt the same way for him.

_I should tell you just how I feel and I keep trying_

It had taken House a couple of years to even ask Cuddy out. He knew that he needed to speed up the process a little if he did not want to lose her.

_But something holds me back when I try to tell you_

House than got that nagging feeling back that told him not to reveal to much to her. Cuddy could hurt him like Stacy hurt him.

_If I can find the words in my mind_

_The words could explain, but the words won't come_

House knew that he would have to use his words correctly to tell her just enough, but not too much in case she did not feel the same.

_If you could see what you mean to me_

_My words should explain, but the words won't come_

House just wished that Cuddy already knew so he would not have to say anything. He also knew that would not be fair to her. She needed to know for sure how he felt.

_And oh how hard I try to tell you I love you_

_But something holds me back when I try to tell you_

House just wished Cuddy knew about the internal struggle in his mind. She would know what to say to him to make it better.

_I love you, I love you, I love you, yes I do_

House was screaming the words in his mind to her.

Cuddy turned and looked at House, who was still looking at her. She smiled at him. "What?" She asked him.

"Do you want any popcorn?" House asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I can wait until dinner," Cuddy said. "Thanks for asking."

House sighed knowing that he just flaked out again on telling her that he loved her.


	12. It's Up To You

Song: It's Up To You

Artist: The Moody Blues

Writer: Justin Hayward

Album: Question Of Balance

Year: 1970

Label: Atlantic

Words in italics are lyrics to the song.

**It's Up To You**

_When the breeze between us calls, love comes and lingers into our lives_

Cuddy knew that House had not wanted to ask her if she wanted popcorn. She could feel him still looking at her.

_And the leaves begin to fall_

_You point your finger at me._

Cuddy hoped that House's walls were falling down. She knew that he had chosen her to try to move on with. She just hoped that he did not get scared and ruin it all.

_I love you  
I love you_

Cuddy knew that she had loved House for years, but she knew that she did not want to say that she loved him until she knew that he felt the same way.

_In the sadness of your smile love is an island way out to sea_

Cuddy wanted to take his sadness away. She knew that he had been lost for so long.

_But it seems so long ago we have been ready trying to be free._

Cuddy knew that she had to try to convince him that he needed to move on and she was the one to do it with.

_And it's up to you_

Cuddy knew that them being together was up to House. He would have to be the one to decide if he was willing to do it.

_Why won't you say?_

_Make our lives turn out this way._

House can make both of their lives happy. Cuddy knew the problem was that House had a hard time being happy.

_If they knew, that we have got nothing to lose_

Cuddy could not think of anything important that they would lose for giving it a go as long as they both tried their hardest.

_No reason to hide from what's true_

They needed to stop trying to hide what everybody else seemed to already know was true.

_In the world of me and you  
All is forgotten when we're inside_

Cuddy wanted to spend all her time with House and just wanted to focus on their relationship. She wished she could make all the distractions go away, including his leg pain.

_And the words that pass us by,  
I am not listening, all of it's lies._

Cuddy did not care if others tried to warn her that House would hurt her. Cuddy hoped that House would ignore all of them too.

"I am glad that you asked me out tonight," Cuddy turned and said to House, who was still looking at her.

"I am glad that you said yes," House said.

"I guess you won me over with all of your charm," Cuddy said with a smile.

"I know it is because you want my body," House said back with a smile.


End file.
